Ready To Start
by derekhales
Summary: After leaving Beacon Hills without saying goodbye to anyone; Stiles Stilinski and his father begin a new life living in Northern California. But what happens when Stiles realizes he's made a mistake but he's far too deep in his new life to turn back? Rated M
1. Prologue

"Oh, Tiffany, you're a naughty girl aren't you?" Stiles muttered under his breath as he watched one of his many favorite free porn videos online. But just as the video was getting started, an email alert popped up on his screen, drawing his attention elsewhere. Closing the tab, he opened his email and double clicked on the email he received on behalf of the internship program he had applied to at Google.

"Congratulations on your acceptance, Stiles, and welcome to the Google Internship Program for 2013! Orientation begins September 1st and your internship will begin on September 3rd in correlation with your early acceptance to Princeton University. We hope to see you soon!" Stiles read as his eyes progressively continued to widen, his jaw slack as he read that not only had he been accepted to an internship, but also to his dream school. He opened the email from Princeton just below his Google acceptance letter and fought back tears of joy as he shouted for his father to come upstairs.

"What is it, kiddo?" His father asked as he looked down at his kid once he entered the room. Wondering what was going on. "Did you mess up your laptop again?" He added. Stiles shook his head and quickly wiped tears from his eyes.

"You know how I mentioned moving somewhere else after all this stuff with the werewolves in the area? It looks like it's going to happen, dad." Stiles stated, his voice shaking as he looked up at the man with a smile. "I got accepted to both Princeton and Google's internship program. We're moving to Palo Alto!"

"You got accepted?" John asked, Stiles nodded.

"Yeah...I got accepted." Stiles replied. Several awkward hugs, a few tears, and one emotional speech later - Stiles went to lay down and get some rest. It was only the beginning of summer but he knew he had to get moving and that his dad would work on getting a job transfer to Palo Alto's police department, so he could still support his kid. A few days later, Sheriff Stilinski heard back from Palo Alto's police department and they decided to let him transfer. After that, the two began packing their things and looking for a new place. Once they found a nice apartment; the two left town and didn't look back at Beacon Hills.


	2. The Lonely Life

Sighing heavily as he sat down, Stiles knew that the day had been a tough one and it was only going to get worse as the clock struck midnight. It was November 4th and at midnight - it would soon be his ex-best friend's birthday. Tapping his fingers gently against the table as he downed another chicken wing, the brown eyed boy looked up at the television above his head, straight across the bar. The young man couldn't even pay attention to what was going on in the game for thinking about the guilt inside his heart. Maybe Deaton was right, maybe the whole being submerged underwater thing had lead him to always feel a darkness inside, as well as a pull back to his hometown.

With a slight vibration, Stiles phone alerted him that it was midnight, and his calendar was still set to Scott's birthday. It was now November 5th and his best friend had turned 18 without him there to celebrate. Looking down at the picture of the two of them together, Stiles sighed and fought back the urge to call him and say he was sorry. He knew it wasn't okay, though. He knew he had done wrong by leaving Scott in the dust - when the two of them were supposed to be like brothers.

* * *

"I don't know, Mare, I don't think this is a good idea. Fake IDs or not." Katie spoke softly as she headed inside the hole-in-the-wall bar. Despite the fact that it was seemingly a shady place to be from the outside; the inner decor of the place said otherwise. In fact, it looked like something that she would have seen in the nicer areas of Toronto when she was back home. "Wow, okay, I was not expecting this. How did you learn about this place again?" Katie questioned, Marisol smirked as she lead her to a table.

"I had lunch here one day during happy hour. They have really good food here so I thought you would at least eat something if I brought you," Marisol replied simply as she placed her black Chanel purse down on the seat before sitting down. Though by the time they were seated, Katie had already noticed a cute guy sitting at the bar alone, looking down at his cellphone. He looked slightly depressed and yet she still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to talk to him. "Yo, Earth to Katie Matlin! Your best friend is speaking!" Marisol exclaimed a little loudly.

"Oh...sorry," Katie mumbled as she turned her attention back to Marisol. "You were saying?" She asked. Marisol took a deep breath then released it before repeating herself about the food there. "Oh, okay! Yeah, we can order something. I still don't feel okay using my ID though." Katie replied. Stiles can feel someone watching him from across the bar. Though he didn't take the time to turn around to see who it is; he just hoped it isn't someone from his old life. After all, the whole being watched thing reminded him of Derek and how he used to silently sit and watch Stiles from across a room sometimes. As for Katie's eyes, they're totally locked on him.

"Actually, I'm going to walk over there and see who this guy is. He's cute. I'll be back," Katie stated as she got up, taking her bag with her as she made her way to him, hoping he would be friendly towards her despite his brooding demeanor. Katie took a seat next to Stiles at the bar and ordered a sparkling mineral water for herself just before turning to the young man next to her. "I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting here. You weren't waiting for someone, were you?" She asked, her icy blue eyes looking at the brown eyed boy next to her.

* * *

She's beautiful and for a moment - Stiles couldn't seem to look away from the girl sitting next to him at the bar. Her hair is long, wavy, and very dark brown with slight red tones. Her skin, a beautiful slight tan and her eyes are a gorgeous ocean blue. Once he realized he was staring at her - he quickly looked away. "I'm Katie Matlin," Katie introduced herself with a small smile, thinking about how adorable this guy already seemed to be. Yet there seemed to be something there that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend, Jake Martin. "And you are?" She asked.

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski," Stiles stated, his voice sounding almost like a monotone when he introduced himself. It was flat because he felt so focused on other things. "Before you ask - yeah, that's a nickname and my real name is kind of embarrassing and hard to say so call me Stiles," the chocolate eyed boy replied. Katie's smile grew wider as she nodded her head.

"So, what's going on with you tonight?" the brunette questioned, wondering why he was looking down at his phone with such a sad look earlier. "Don't tell me some stupid chick decided to stand you up for a date. If so, then that is her loss and my gain." Katie added, taking a drink of her water while Stiles sat there blushing and scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl seemed to be so into him. This would have never happened back home. After all, he had spent years pining over the same girl - Lydia Martin - and she wouldn't look twice at him. Not to mention the little kiss they shared didn't even count; Lydia made it clear that she wasn't into him like that, and only did it to stop his anxiety. She was in love with Aiden, after all.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's my best friend's birthday and I can't be with him tonight," Stiles admitted, not really wanting to get into it but he still explained what his issue was to this girl. Katie made a face as she turned to look back at Marisol. It made her feel bad that she had ditched her to talk to Stiles.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Katie exclaimed, sounding genuine.

"Yeah... my fault though." Stiles carried on. "I moved away without telling him. I know it was a shit thing to do to my best friend of several years but I had to so I could do this internship at Google and attend Princeton this year." Stiles added with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Wait...you go to Princeton too? What do you major in?" Katie exclaimed happily, she was glad they had that in common - that meant they had similar goals at least. "I'm majoring in politics."

"Computer science and mathematics." Stiles spoke softly. "I bet you're an upperclassman since I haven't seen you yet. I'm a freshman."

"Nope, sophomore." Katie replied with a small nod.

* * *

Marisol silently watched as the whole thing was taking place. She couldn't believe that her best friend had gone after yet another lumberjack looking boy with dark eyes and a brooding look. Marisol crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her friend flirt and realized there was no one around for her to attempt to speak to. Which ultimately lead the girl to feel bored and awkward as she nibbled on her club sandwich.

It had literally been an half hour and Marisol was almost done with her food when her best friend showed up with an almost grin on her face. "Oh God, _don't tell me_ you..." Marisol spoke up with wide eyes and a slightly stern expression.

"Yep. I'll see you tomorrow." Katie replied as she told her friend she would see her later before turning to head over to Stiles. Her hand brushed his arm as she approached him, her eyes did the talking for her and he followed her out of the place. In his mind he couldn't believe he was actually going home with a girl for the first time in his entire life. Sure, he almost hooked up with Heather but that was interrupted no thanks to Jennifer Blake. His mind raced as he felt his anxiety building up inside his veins. Stiles was both happy and excited for what was going to happen that night but also - kind of terrified. He didn't mention to Katie that he was a virgin and that he had very little experience with women. All he could do now was hope that this night would be a good one - and not end in total disaster or embarrassment.


End file.
